


Cheesy

by skybean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren being an asshole, Fluff, Horse Jean Jokes, Jean uses his native language, Jean using doge meme to communicate, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybean/pseuds/skybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean just can't confess right.  birthday fic for frozenjotun of tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenjotun of tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frozenjotun+of+tumblr).



> This is for [My friend Tyson](http://frozenjotun.tumblr.com/) since it's his birthday and all.
> 
> Unedited, because I just finished English 111 finals and I love you Tyson, but not that much. Also I had a huge problem with formatting here.

_  
“My sweet,_

“ _Your eyes are the same shade of blue as cornflowers during the summer. Every time I look at you,_ _your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon.”_

 

The words were crossed out, the chicken-scratches clearly restarting:

 

“ _Hey, babe,_

“ _You’re so beautiful you made me forget my pickup line.”_

 

Once more, the words were crossed out, and the letter restarted:

 

“ _Darling,_

“ _It’s no wonder the sky is grey; all the blue is in your eyes. I looked at it last night, and thought there was something in it, and then I realised that no, it’s just a sparkle. You’re the only one for me, and all I ask is that you please--”_

 

Eren Jaeger had to stop reading the letter out loud during dinner. He was laughing to the point of his eyes watering and snot coming out of his nose. Most of the 104th Trainee Corps also rumbled with laughter, more than a few people looking at Jean Kirschstein as if the boy was mad.

 

Jean himself was covering his face, blushing and trying to not cry. Jaeger, of all people, had found that love letter! Jean was mortified at best; he had been trying to keep that hidden, so he could work out all the butterflies in his stomach every time he looked over and saw that face--

 

Oh no, it was doing it again. His eyes traced the other’s cheekbones and nose, before following the arch of their brow. Jean covered his face more as Eren looked over.

 

“Jean, what the actual hell? Who were you sending this to, Mikasa? Nobody’d want to be with your horse face.”

 

There were a few more snickers around the room, before Jean stood up, unable to look over at the subject of his crush anymore. “First off, Jaeger,” He snapped, pulling the paper from Eren, “It’s none of your business. Second off, it wasn’t Mikasa.”

 

There was a sudden stilling of the room as Jean ran out, clearly embarrassed. Armin sighed and stood up. “I’m going after him.”

“Armin--” Eren began.

 

Armin looked over. “You really didn’t need to embarrass him like that, Eren.” And with that, he headed out the door.

 

It took a few minutes to find Jean, but find Jean Armin did.

 

Jean had sat in the dorms, grumbling to himself and scribbling all over the poor paper, as if it had personally offended him in some way.

 

“Stupid,” He mumbled, “It wouldn’t have worked any--”

 

“Jean?” Armin asked, walking over. “Are you alright? Don’t take anything Eren says to heart, alright? He’s just a jerk sometimes.”

 

“Well, I knew that, Armin.” Jean replied, rolling his eyes for a moment, before wishing he had taken it back. “It’s just that… It was kind of personal, you know?”

 

Armin smiled and patted Jean’s arm. Armin sat next to his friend, before inquiring softly, as if unwilling to intrude, “Who was the letter intended for, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Jean’s face then grew redder than a titan--and titans could be rather red at points--and he looked as if he was ready to curl up and die in a hole. “Uhm, well…” He began, “It was a draft! Fo--”

 

Armin blinked as Jean covered his mouth and talked through it that way.

 

“Jean, I don’t understand.” Armin said, trying to pull Jean’s hand off his mouth, “Come on, don’t be silly like that.”

 

“Wow.” Jean whispered, “Such cute. Much stubborn. Very nice. Wow.” Was his ability to speak suddenly removed?

 

“ _Jean.”_ Armin groaned. “Who was it for?” He wasn’t amused anymore.

 

Jean whinnied like a horse for a moment, before he said, “Armin, did it hurt?”

 

Armin frowned. “Did what hurt?”

 

“When you fell,” Jean clarified, “From Heaven. Because you’re an angel.”

 

Armin blushed. “I’m not an angel!”

 

“Then was your father a baker? Because you’ve got the nicest set of buns I’ve seen. Because you know, if I could re-arrange the alphabet, I’d put you and I together.” Now the cheesy pickup lines were coming out of his mouth far too quickly for Jean’s liking, but he couldn’t stop. “Armin, do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes. Are you religious? You’re the answer to my prayers.”

 

Armin continued to blush, covering his mouth a bit. Jean took that as a good sign, and inhaled sharply, before following up with his last one. “There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name.”

 

“...That’s all I’ve got.” Jean stood up and blushed, “Basically I uh, kinda really do like you, a lot, and I uh--”

 

“I love you too,” Armin stood up and pulled Jean into a small, quiet place.

 

Jean pulled away after a moment. “Armin?”

 

“Yes, Jean?”

 

“Kissing is the language of love, so how about a conversation--ouch!” Jean cut off as Armin dug an elbow into him, before the two kissed once more. 


End file.
